La Face cachée
"La Face cachée" est le huitième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le vingtième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 10 novembre 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Rob Des Hotel et Dean Batali, et réalisé par Bruce Seth Green. Synopsis Le passé de Giles le rattrape lorsque le démon Eyghon, qu'il avait jadis invoqué avec Ethan Rayne, refait surface à Sunnydale pour les traquer. Quand Giles comprend ce qui se trame, il perd le contrôle et met en danger la vie de son entourage. Résumé Giles doit identifier un cadavre qui se révèle être celui d'un vieil ami à lui venu d'Angleterre, Philip. Il porte un tatouage que Giles prétend ne pas connaître. Il est plus tard informé qu'une autre de ses anciennes amies est morte très récemment. On découvre alors qu'il porte le même tatouage sur le bras. Plus tard, Buffy, inquiète de l'étrange comportement de Giles, retrouve Ethan Rayne (le propriétaire du magasin de costumes de l'épisode Halloween) à la bibliothèque. Celui-ci lui révèle connaître Giles depuis longtemps et, alors qu'elle téléphone à Giles, Ethan évoque la marque d'Eyghon. Soudain, le cadavre de Philip surgit et, après un combat au cours duquel Jenny Calendar est laissée inconsciente, le cadavre de Philip se dissout en une gelée verte. Celle-ci contamine Jenny en touchant sa main à l'insu de tous. Buffy veut absolument savoir ce qu'est la marque d'Eyghon, mais Giles ne lui répond pas. Willow découvre dans un livre que la marque est un motif d'origine étrusque et qu'Eyghon est un démon qui possède le corps de personnes mortes ou inconscientes. Dès lors, le groupe comprend que Jenny a été infectée pendant son évanouissement. Chez Giles, le corps de Jenny se transforme en démon menaçant. Buffy arrive sur les entrefaites et le fait fuir. Giles explique à Buffy la menace qui pèse sur ses proches depuis l'époque où il était étudiant. Elle est liée à des rituels de magie noire que l'observateur pratiquait pendant cette période. Un démon, Eyghon, qu'il avait, avec quatre autres pratiquants, invoqué, veut désormais les éliminer les uns après les autres. Leur tatouage fait office de balise permettant au démon de les repérer. Il ne reste plus qu'Ethan et Giles. Buffy retrouve Ethan mais, retors, celui-ci l'assomme. Il lui tatoue la marque sur la nuque avant de faire disparaître la sienne à l'acide. De son côté, Willow trouve un plan qui implique Angel. Jenny, toujours possédée par Eyghon, s'en prend à Buffy mais Angel survient et le combat. Pendant le corps à corps, Eyghon essaie de le posséder mais comme le corps du vampire est déjà habité par un démon, Eyghon est vaincu. Jenny retrouve son état normal pendant qu'Ethan profite de la bataille pour s'enfuir. Jenny s'éloigne de Giles, le côté sombre de Rupert ayant refroidi le penchant de tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Buffy fait remarquer tout en douceur à Giles qu'il est plus qu'un adulte sans faille, il est une vraie personne. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Robia LaMorte — Jenny Calendar * Robin Sachs — Ethan Rayne * Stuart McLean — Philip Henry Crédités en fin d'épisode * Wendy Way — Diedre Page * Michael Earl Reid — Gardien * Daniel Henry Murray — Randall * Carlease Burke — Détective Winslow * Tony Sears — Médecin * John Bellucci — Homme Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Chris O'Hara — Vampire * Trinity Stiles — Vampire Apparitions Personnages *Eyghon le Somnambule *Philip Henry *Diedre Page *Randall *Thomas Sutcliffe (mentionné) *Winslow *Gardien de la morgue *Médecin Vampire Organisations et Titres *Sunnydale Police Department *Engeance de Ripper *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sorcier *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Morgue de Sunnydale *Appartement de Rupert Giles *Ethan's Costume Shop *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Pieu *Marque d'Eyghon Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts *Randall, tué et possédé par Eyghon (dans les souvenirs de Giles) *Thomas Sutcliffe, tué et possédé par Eyghon (seulement mentionné) *Diedre Page, tuée et possédée plus tôt par Eyghon le Somnambule *Philip Henry, tué et possédé par Eyghon à l'extérieur du Lycée de Sunnydale *Deux vampires, dépoussiérés par Buffy *Eyghon le Somnambule, détruit par le démon d'Angel Le Saviez-vous ? *Robia LaMorte, qui joue Jenny, a expliqué que le maquillage d’Eyghon était très angoissant : « Ils vous tartinent ce truc sur tout le visage et les oreilles, si bien qu'il ne vous reste plus que deux petits trous pour respirer...de drôles d'idées vous passent alors par la tête, et vous vous voyez bondissant de votre chaise en train d'arracher ce foutu masque ! » *Cet épisode avait réuni lors de sa première diffusion près de 3,7 millions de foyers américains devant leur petit écran, un excellent score d'audience qui n'avait pas manqué d'être souligné par les critiques à l'époque de la deuxième saison. *Cet épisode est inclus dans le DVD The Slayer Collection : Giles. Chronologie *On en apprend plus sur la jeunesse nébuleuse de Giles, un sujet qui sera souvent remit sur le tapis pour contraster avec le Giles d'aujourd'hui. *En raison des événements qui ont lieu dans cet épisode, la relation de Giles et Jenny connaît un coup d'arrêt, et Jenny prend ses distances pendant quelques épisodes. *Ethan Rayne est de retour, comme il l'avait promis à Giles à la fin de l'épisode "Halloween" avec sa carte « à bientôt... » *Eyghon est l'un des rares démons de la série qui ne possède pas de corps propre et qui possède les corps de ses victimes. C'est donc ici la seconde affaire de possession après l'épisode "Les Hyènes" et aussi la première histoire impliquant des zombies, si l'on met de côté Daryl Epps. *Dans cet épisode, Giles claque une porte au nez de Buffy. Buffy fera la même chose avec lui six ans plus tard, à la fin de l'épisode "Un lourd passé". *Dans cet épisode, Buffy et Willow jouent au jeu "Partout sauf ici". Elles y rejouent dans l'épisode 10 de la huitième saison en comics. L'épisode porte d’ailleurs le nom du jeu : "Anywhere But Here". Alors que Willow s'imaginait avec un homme, dans la saison 8, elle s'imagine enfermé dans un chalet avec Tina Fey, pendant une tempête de neige. Et Buffy est sur une plage, dorant au soleil avec l'acteur Daniel Craig. *Quand Alex parle du coté obscure de Giles, il dit que personne ne peut être si droit dans la vie, et qu'un jour ou l'autre clash, théorie intérressante au vu ce que deviendra Willow dans la sixième saison. *Willow fait ses premiers pas en tant que leader du groupe dans cet épisode, ce qui se deviendra de plus en plus fréquent. La petite Willow timide et réservée va prendre petit a petit du poil de la bête et s'imposer. *Alex évoque pour la première fois son fameux oncle Rory, et nous apprend à cette occasion qu'il est taxidermiste, ce qui se vérifira dans la sixième saison, au mariage d'Anya et d'Alex, lorsque l'oncle Rory en question fera enfin son apparition après avoir été mentionné par Alex de nombreuses fois. *Eyghon n'a pas été anéanti comme on pourrait le croire à la fin de cet épisode. On apprendra plus tard dans les comics Angel & Faith que l'esprit démoniaque a possédé un rat mort pour s'échapper (Death and Consequences, Part Four). *C'est la toute première fois que l'on découvre la demeure de Giles, qui deviendra le sanctuaire de la bande le temps de la quatrième saison. *Cet épisode montre pour la première Willow en charge du groupe à la place de Buffy ou Giles. Scènes coupées Il n'existe aucune scènes coupées pour cet épisode. Musiques *Christophe Beck — « Mark of Eyghon » *Christophe Beck — « Philip Asks for Giles » Citations Buffy : J'ai une surprise, j'ai apporté la musique idéale. (elle sort un cd) Allez-y dites-le ! Vous en mourrez d’envie ! Giles : Ce n'est pas de la musique, c’est du bruit parasite. Buffy : Et voilà, ça va mieux ? Buffy : C’est vous qui m’avez vendu une robe pour Halloween et on a tous failli y passer Ethan : Mais en beauté... Angel : Il est peut être en retard. Buffy : Giles !? Pour lui, le retard c'est le huitième péché capital ! Références culturelles *Dans la V.O, Giles dit juste après que Buffy éteigne sa musique "And the rest is silence". C'est une phrase de la pièce Hamlet de Shakespeare, également dite dans le film Buffy, tueuse de vampires, par l'Observateur précédent de Buffy, Merrick, à la fin du film. *Giles prête à Jenny une première édition du roman de l'auteur britannique E.M Forster (1879-1970). Ses œuvres les plus célèbres sont A Room With A View, Howard's End et A Passage To India. *Giles mentionne qu'il est fan de The Bay City Rollers, un groupe des années 70. Leurs titre le plus vendu est Saturday Night. *Buffy dit a Giles « Je me soucis de vous, dans votre appartement a la fin de la semaine » phrase qui provient de The Lost Weekend un film de 1945 sur les effets de l'alcoolisme dans la vie d'un homme. Le film est basé sur le roman de Charles R. Jackson, il a remporté un certain nombre d'Oscars : meilleur film, meilleur acteur (Ray Milland), meilleur réalisateur (Billy Wilder) et du meilleur scénario (Billy Wilder et Charles Brackett). Comme dans ce film, Giles s'offre lui aussi un "week-end de perdition". *Dans l'épisode "Halloween", Ethan avait laissé une note sur le comptoir de la boutique de costumes, qui disait : « Be seeing you ». Ici, Eyghon quitte l'appartement de Giles avoir possédé Jenny Calendar et laisse aussi un message « Be seeing you ». L'expression est une référence a la série culte des années 60, Le Prisonnier. *Après avoir récupéré de sa possession, Jenny fait référence à la chanson The Sound of Music (1959) écrit par Richard Rodgers et Oscar Hammerstein. Le film vedette de Julie Andrews en 1965. *Dans la salle d’informatique on peut voir l'affiche du film "Mimic". *Quand Buffy, Alex et Willow font leurs petit jeu, elles font référence a Gavin Rossdale, le chanteur du groupe de rock Bush, John Cusack, et Amy Yip , une actrice et mannequin sexy, souvent légèrement vêtue. *La musique que l’on peut entendre quand Buffy fait son aérobic, est un riff (un mix de plusieurs musiques et/ou bruits) avec les guitares de la comédie musicale Jesus Christ Superstar, on entend la chanson "Heaven on Their Minds", qui est chanté par le personnage de Judas Iscariote, interprété par le frère d'Anthony Stewart Head, Murray Head. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E08-1.jpg S02E08-2.jpg S02E08-3.jpg S02E08-4.jpg S02E08-5.jpg S02E08-6.jpg S02E08-7.jpg S02E08-8.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S02E08 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:The Dark Age nl:The Dark Age es:Los años oscuros de:Das Mal des Eyghon Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2